


The Scars That Will Never Fade

by Blue_Foxx_99



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Foxx_99/pseuds/Blue_Foxx_99
Summary: When Supreme Leader Snoke was killed, Hux thought he has a new tormentor in Kylo Ren. He is surprised to see how things change in his favour.Please mind the fact that this is a hurt/comfort, rape, past abuse story. Not a romantic, fluff one like I normally write. The main subject is rape but not from Kylo.





	The Scars That Will Never Fade

**Author's Note:**

> This story came as an idea a while back but never wrote it. A few days ago, the inspiration hit me and I wrote it.
> 
> Please bare in mind that this fic is about past abuse/rape so if you don't like it, please don't read it as I will not tolerate bad comments. 
> 
> I apreciate comments and I want to encourage you to leave a review. 
> 
> I never wrote rape and past abuse so I am new to this but I tried my best. All grammar and typos are my mistakes, I don't have a beta reader. English is not my first language so please be kind.

 

Well, he supposed that was it.

Another one.

When will this nightmare stop?  
Maybe never. _Maybe I need to die to escape this abuse._   

He frowned, turned to left and eyed the bruise on his hip in the mirror. With shaking fingers he traced the lines and winced in pain at the soft, tender flesh. It hurt like a bitch. It hurt so much. But nothing was hurting him more than inside his heart. He didn't work so hard to get here! He didn't work so hard at the Academy to be pushed around and _used_ like this. Like a sex toy. He was at the top of his class, the best cadet back those days. Better than Peavey, better than Canady. He was the General of the First Order.

At what price? Some said he got his position by spreading his legs or sitting on his knees. All bullshit. All of them, a bunch of pansies who are too full of themselves to know how hard he worked to get where he was now. But not the way they were thinking. Not with sex and certainly not selling himself like how they were thinking. Petty rumors.

Hux turned away from the mirror. The bruise was fading now. A sea of blue and purple along his hip where his fingers dug into his soft, sensitive flesh. Hux's hand started to shake at the memory of how he got this bruise along with the others. He turned towards his bed and picked up the black, silky robe. With careful moves, to not touch the sensitive flesh where the rest of the bruises were, he draped it around his shoulders and headed to the shower. He loved a good shower with actual warm water, better than a sonic.

Hux was tired. The battle of Crait drained him and he was in desperate need for rest. It was two weeks after, and Hux hasn't been called in Kylo's bedroom like he expected to be. Maybe, just maybe, he won't be abused by the new leader. A soft whimper left his lips when the hot water hit his abused skin. The tears started to roll down his cheeks, melting with the shower water. Who was he kidding? Ren will want to take him and he won't be able to escape. There was no way he will be able to fight the bulky man. 

He wondered how Ren was going to be?

Harsh, strong, brutal.

Was he going to hurt him? Beastly rape him? Ren was a big man. Big build and Hux wouldn't stand a chance in front of him. But Hux stopped fighting a long time ago. Even when he tried to push Snoke away, the Force user would immobilize him with the Force and take him. And Hux could not do or say anything.

With Kylo could be worse. The man was a brute. His actions were harsh and impulsive. He had a strong body and Force power. It would be impossible to fight against him. Or maybe, just maybe he will be gentle. Softly, touching Hux's skin with his fingertips. Caressing his cheeks, soft-spoken words in his ear. Hux's heart fluttered at the thought.

He leaned against the wall in his shower, letting the warm water wash for the hundredth time the marks Snoke left on his flesh. Hux sighed and muffled a whimper against his fingers. Was it that much to ask for someone to actually love him? His father. Never cared about him. His mum. He can't even remember her. Maratele, his father's wife was a cruel, cold woman.

Maybe Ren will kiss him. His plush, lovely lips will want to kiss him. Treat him tenderly. He wondered how Ren's lips taste like? War. And Iron. Blood. 

Don't be stupid! He will taste as that caf he is always drinking. 

Why was he thinking about kissing his future abuser? Kylo will probably hurt him more than Snoke did.

*~*  
It was late, an emergency meeting in deck 15 just finished and Hux took a deep breath, ready to return to his office and make amendments, prepare the plan fo the next actions to catch the Resistance. He didn't notice the dark figure lurking in the back of the office room. When the last person left, closing the door behind them, only then Hux noticed Kylo Ren watching him intently. He placed his datapad back on the table and eyed the leader. Kylo took a step closer, the long table between them felt as if it was only a step away from Hux. He shivered, suddenly feeling cold. The dark brown eyes staring into his green eyes.

'General.' Kylo said in his deep voice. Hux wondered sometimes if his voice was normally this deep or was he trying hard to make it sound so low? He felt a numbness at the bottom of his stomach.

'Supreme Leader.' he said, a nod catching in his throat.

'I expect you in my quarters tonight. After your shift finishes.' with that, Kylo left the meeting room. Hux was left stunned. His face blank, terror filling his green eyes.

Kylo took a step back towards the door but seeing Hux's petrified expression he stopped in his tracks and turned to the General.

'Is everything OK, General?' Hux locked eyes with the Leader then nodded awkwardly. His hands became cold, fingers stiff on the datapad. Dread filled him and he wondered if Kylo could see or sense how vulnerable he felt at that very moment. Kylo turned and left, feeling confused, not understanding Hux's tense reaction at the request. Once the door was closed behind him he wondered if asking Hux to come to his room was what causes this reaction. But he was too tired to do anything about it at that moment.

Back in the conference room, Hux stood up and with shaken fingers, he powered off his gray datapad. He rubbed his stiff hands together, trying to ignore the feeling of dread that overwhelmed him. So that was it. He supposed that after two weeks of becoming Supreme Leader, Ren was ready to use the power he had over him and force him to have sex with him.

A sudden feeling of nausea took over him and he had to sit back down on the leather chair. In this very moment, he realized that Ren was going to hurt him more than Snoke. _Man up, Armitage_! He thought and stood up.

Nausea seemed to have gone but an unsettling feeling filled his guts and he knew that he won't be able to work anymore that day. It was one hour before his shift would have finished anyway, but he felt unable to focus. The nod in his throat was still there and he felt exhausted. Too exhausted to carry on for that day.

He returned to the bridge and handed over the control to Captain Datoo then returned to his chambers with unsteady steps. Once inside the gloomy room, he sat down on the settee, head resting on his hands, elbows on his knees, he let go the tears that were threatening to fall since he heard Ren's words.

He fought for a few minutes the sobs that strangled his throat but he's been strong for too long. Far too long. So he let them spill. His knuckles, deep pushed against his eye sockets tried in vain to stop the salty tears. He leaned back, against the cold leather but the violent whimpers made him slip on the side and he leaned carelessly on the settee.

He doesn't know how many minutes had passed but the feeling that builds in his heart threatened to break him apart.

 

 

The door opened slowly with a hiss. The durasteel panel didn't even blink to life. So Ren knew he was the one who rang at his door.

He walked in with careful steps, then, in the dark room he noticed Kylo, sat at his desk. Hux looked around discreetly. It was the first time he was in Kylo's room. It was a large, with a corner settee on the left side and at the far end a huge working desk with a console. Colorful, red, blue, orange LEDs beeped here and there on the console. On the right side, he could see a slightly open door that leads to a dark room. Kylo's bedroom he assumed. And next to the bedroom, a half glass half wood door, Hux assumed was the bathroom.

'General. I'm glad you are finally here.' he said and stood up. The Force user could sense a dark feeling coming from Hux but ignored it. He switched off his console then came around it. Hux took a shaky breath and took a step back. Kylo noticed the reaction and frowned. Surely being in his room could not create such a reaction from Hux.

'I need to talk to you about some _arrangements_... I've been thinking to make.' he came closer to Hux, only a few meters away. A feeling of fear washed over him coming from the General. He stopped on his tracks and eyed Hux. The General straightened his back and with shaking fingers he unbuttoned the first button on his great coat. The feeling washed over Kylo and wondered why was he feeling so scared but he didn't ask Hux.

'I believe now, that Snoke is gone, and I am the new Leader, some changes are to be made. Besides the fact that I am different and younger than Snoke, I am planning to _interact_ more with you, at a personal level.' of course, Kylo meant something completely different than what Hux thought he was implying.

Kylo waited for an answer that never came. Hux nodded nervously and opened another button on his great coat. Kylo frowned but didn't say anything. Hux opened all the buttons and removed the coat. He folded it and placed it on the settee. Kylo needed to show Hux the plans he's made. With Hux as Grand Marshal, Kylo knew that the First Order was going in the right direction. So, it was obvious that he needed Hux to step up and take control.

Kylo had never been good at what Hux was doing, and he knew that without Hux's help, the First Order would go down. If he was to remove Hux from the command and replace him, it would be the downfall of everything he worked so hard to make.

With bare feet on the cold tiles, Kylo tiptoed in his room to collect his data pad so he could show Hux his documents. The General thought that that was a clue to follow and followed inside. Of course, Kylo found it weird that Hux followed but he didn't mind. The General thought he was meant to follow and removed his boots in front of the door. Kylo put the lights up in his room and picked up the datapad from his bedside table.

The soft, black carpet in Kylo's room ticked Hux's toes but that was the last thing in his mind. He felt vulnerable and petrified. The bed was huge, with black covers and on the side was a wardrobe that Hux could not stop himself from wondering if it contained Kylo's clothes or weapons. Maybe ropes. To restrain him. To tie his wrists and hurt him till they bleed. The last wounds that tied his thin wrists didn't fade yet. Unconsciously he rubbed them and gulped cold air. A whip? To make more marks on his already scarred back? Blades? To cut through his arms. A memory poured over him.

 _Snoke's hand came up from behind his unstable body. His cruel smile showing those blackened teeth. He was holding a glistening blade. Hux was tied to the four poles on the bed. Sweat dripping from his body, tears staining his cold cheeks. He closed his eyes._  
_'I love the taste of blood.' the man whispered before straddling Hux's legs._

 _The General was completely naked. Whimpering seeing the grin on Snoke's face. Snoke leaned forward and took Hux's face in his free hand. The General shivered and tried to look away but Snoke moved his hand with the blade to Hux's face. He pressed it hard on his cheek but not enough to cut through the_ _skin_.  
_'Please...' Hux_ _sobbed. Snoke's grin returned._

_'Not done here yet.' he said and moved the blade slowly down Hux's neck to his shoulder and then down his arm. When he reached Hux's wrists the alien stood straight and let out a maniac laugh that froze Hux's soul._

_"This is my end." The General thought. He expected Snoke to cut his wrists open and let him bleed to death but Snoke moves the blade to the inside of his thigh and then pressed in. A shriek cut through the silence of the room from Hux's throat. He felt the blade break his flesh, and Hux struggled to push Snoke off but it was in vain. The Force user grinned._

_'Not enough power, GENERAL!' Snoke bends down slowly then licked the trickle of blood with his snake tongue_.

Kylo eyed the boots and looked back at Hux.

'What are you doing?' Kylo asked raising an eyebrow.

'The carpet. My boots are dirty.' Hux mumbled, his throat constricted by a nod that threatened to make him choke.

'Right. Whatever.' Kylo powers on the datapad. 'Let's get down to business.' he adds and Hux press his lips together, horror crosses his features before he lifts his shaking hands and unclasps the hidden zip of his uniform jacket. Of course, Kylo meant to show him what he planned for the First Order. What changes he thought would be good and he wanted to hear Hux's opinion on this because who else would know better than Hux? It was his army, in the end.

Kylo takes a step in the direction where Hux stands but a click draws his attention. Hux unclasped his belt and let it drop to the floor. He is not looking at Kylo, his petrified gaze somewhere behind the Supreme Leader, fixed on the wall behind him. He bends down and takes off his socks.

'General Hux?' Kylo whispers, confused but Hux carries on. His numb fingers opening the uniform jacket and take it off, slowly. He drops it to the floor and takes a shaky breath. Kylo feels even more confused and takes a step closer to Hux, intending to see what is the General doing. He notices his eyes are swimming in tears, sad and deeply hurt. He is still not looking at Kylo but somewhere to the side. _What the fuck_? Is Kylo wondering.

The jacket drops to the soft carpet behind Hux, leaving him in a black shirt. He looks handsome and Kylo almost smiles at the General if he wasn't to catch on his thoughts through the Force.

" _Kill me."_ Hux thinks. Before Kylo manages to say anything, to ask Hux what the fuck is he doing, one by one, Hux opens the buttons of his shirt and removes it from one of his shoulders.

Kylo gasps at what he sees. His eyes wandering over Hux body. His lean frame is scattered with blue-purple bruises. This tank top covering only half of what he's got. His wrists are covered in dark wounds.

Kylo wonders if he's made them when they fought on Crait but those wounds look like Hux has been tied. On his right shoulder, there is an old scar that runs to the collarbone. On his left forearm is an open wound, looking painful and raw. Kylo steps closer and when Hux made an attempt to completely remove the shirt, Kylo grabs his wrists to stop him. Then Hux looks at him. Panic clouding his beautiful features. He looks confused, frightened.

'Do _you_ prefer to get me undressed?' Hux asks, his voice is shaking, raw. 'Would you like me to lie in bed?' he asks and his gaze moves to the bed. Kylo is shocked. What is Hux talking about? He drops his wrists and takes a step back. Hux stares at him, his eyes are blank, they lost all the passion, all the light in them.

He bends down and picks up Hux's jacket. Then when he steps closer, Hux takes a step back on instinct. Kylo pauses and lifts the jacket and drapes it around Hux's shoulders with careful moves as if to not scare the General. Hux doesn't move, he stares down, at the carpet.

'Hux. What's happening?' he asked but Hux doesn't answer, and he vaguely suspects. The emotions pouring out from Hux are clear. 'Did he...?' Kylo swallowed a lump and grimaces. 'Did Snoke abused you?' Hux looks up, his eyes full of pain. He nods slowly. Only then Kylo noticed the bruises on Hux's neck.

'Ren...' he tries to speak, embarrassment covering his features.

'He raped you...?' Kylo asked slowly. 'You were his toy.' this is not a question but Hux doesn't answer. Hux looks away. Kylo is shocked that Snoke did something like that to Hux. Pure, raw anger fills the force user and he has to step away from Hux. He turns his back to his General and covers his face with his hands, trying hard to suppress a growl. _I killed him. I killed him._ And then he says it out loud.

'I killed him.' Hux's face snaps up, at Kylo's back. Then the Knight turns. 'I killed him. Not the scavenger.' Hux frowns. 'And now, I am glad I did it.' Hux is trying hard to understand what is Kylo saying but it is hard to grasp the information. 'I can't believe he did something like this.'

'What are you talking about?' he rasps. Kylo starts pacing the room. He looks like a caged animal, angry, and Hux wonders if he is going to take his lightsaber out and destroy his room and with his room, Hux as well. But Kylo keeps his composure.

'It was I who killed Snoke, and now I am glad I did it. He deserved it.' Hux doesn't say anything. 'I wanted to offer you the Grand Marshall position.' he pauses and Hux's face fills with hope. His eyes fill with tears. How many years of abuse did he endure to be a Grand Marshall and Snoke never gave it to him. 'I need you Hux. The First Order would never strive if you don't step up. That's what I wanted to talk to you. That's why I asked you to come here.'

'I thought you wanted to sleep with me.' he mumbles, a nod caught in his throat. Kylo shakes his head and steps closer. Afraid that he will scare Hux, he takes a step back again. He lifts his hands, to show Hux he won't touch him.

'No. I have made some plans and wanted to discuss them with you, to see your opinion, if they would benefit the First Order. Look, Armitage, I would never touch you without your consent.' Kylo said and Hux eyed him for using his first name. 'I don't have any intention of sleeping with you, sexually touch you, without your consent. And I...' Kylo frowns and his eyes fill with pain 'I promise I will never hurt you again.'


End file.
